


Silent Voice

by ladynoir2431



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Muteness, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir2431/pseuds/ladynoir2431
Summary: Marinette turned to leave after she was through, when she ran into someone. He nearly knocked her small figure over but quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her close against his chest. Marinette blushed as she felt her heart race. Who was this man?“Sorry are you okay?” he asked steadying her.She looked down to hide her blush, but nodded.When she didn't talk he tilted his head to the side confused. “Can't you talk?” he asked but she shook her head no. He looked at her and got an idea.“Uhh, wait let me get you something. Can you write?” He asked and she nodded. Adrien nodded as well and pulled her so that she wouldn't bump into anyone else. At least she didn't seem to know he was the prince. Finally he got to a place that had paper, paid the man. Then he handed it to her along with a quill. Then he pulled her back to where they met. “My name is A—Chat Noir, Chat Noir.” He chuckled nervously.She looked at the paper and sighed, then she wrote. 'I'm sorry, I'm mute. My name is Marinette.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

The morning sun came through the window of the cottage where a raven haired girl and her master lived. There was a lot about the girl that people would like except for the fact that she was mute. That fact caused every one to leave eventually, because she couldn't talk. So she was stuck with the man who had cursed her in the first place. She sighed as she got her cloak on. At least he let her go out alone. Because of that she was getting ready to go to the market.

The man sighed as he thrusted a list near her. He kissed her hair then sent her off. The man she thought cursed her was nice enough so he thought. He was like a father to the girl so he simply wanted her to be protected. However he couldn't explain that to her, because then he would have to tell her the truth. A truth that he was sworn not to tell her.

Marinette on the other hand, she didn't think so. He master, Lucus, made it so that no one who couldn't understand her, wouldn't want anything to do with her. That hurt her a lot. All she wanted was a friend. However she would never get that friend, because of the mute.

Little did she know that Prince Adrien felt the same as she did.

~~~

Because Prince Adrien was constantly shut in from the world, he didn't have any friends. Unless you counted the castle staff, but he knew that they were just doing what his father said and it was hard to handle. All he wanted was to be a normal boy with friends. However since he lost his mother to assassins he was not allowed outside of the palace unless he was with his father.

“Adrien, your father wants you to study your piano then get dressed for the public. You're going to address the people with him.”

“Nathalie, must I really do all these things with him? I'm nineteen, I can do things on my own.” Adrien muttered. “Will you please stall for me? So I can get out of the castle alone for a while?”

Nathalie sighed and looked at the young prince. She knew that he hated being cooped up, even if it was for safety. “Go quickly.” she said softly.

“Thank you.” he smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he picked up his belt and sword, tying it on his side. Finally he pulled his hood up before hopping out the window and slid down the wall.

Nathalie chuckled and walked down the hall to the king's study. They both knew that Adrien hatted being kept inside the castle, but after what happened to the King, Queen, and princess of the northern kingdom, as well as the prince's own mother, Nathalie understood the king's desire to keep Adrien close.

However the prince was getting older and more adventurous. So Nathalie also understood that he wanted to go out. Now she just had to make Gabriel see it.

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Marinette silently gathered the items on her list. She hated coming into town because, thought the people knew she was mute and not deaf, they talked about he like she was the common plague. Of course she couldn't take up for herself, so she had to take all the insults and harsh words that they threw at her.

Sighing she turned to leave after she was through, when she ran into someone. He nearly knocked her small figure over but quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her close against his chest. Marinette blushed as she felt her heart race. Who was this man?

“Sorry are you okay?” he asked steadying her.

She looked down to hide her blush, but nodded.

When she didn't talk he tilted his head to the side confused. “Can't you talk?” he asked but she shook her head no. He looked at her and got an idea.

“Uhh, wait let me get you something. Can you write?” he asked and she nodded. He nodded as well and pulled her so that she wouldn't bump into anyone else. At least she didn't seem to know he was the prince. Finally he got to a place that had paper, paid the man. Then he handed it to her along with a quill. Then he pulled her back to where they met. “My name is A—Chat Noir, Chat Noir.” he chuckled nervously.

She looked at the paper and sighed, then she wrote. _'I'm sorry, I'm mute. My name is Marinette.”_

“Oh please don't be sorry.” he smiled. “I'm sure it's not your fault. Besides it's nice to meet you.” he smiled.

She blushed and nodded then wrote. _'It's nice to meet you too, but I have to go, my master is waiting...'_

“Master?” he asked reading the words and having a bad feeling, but Marinette shook her head. That was the only good think about being mute. She didn't have to explain that she was an orphan and Lucus took her in. The same night that he took her voice. “You'll have to forgive me for prying I don't mean to be a bother.” Adrien said looking away and Marinette felt bad.

 _'That isn't what I meant. He's like a father and master in one. My parents both died and I had no one else, so he took me in.'_ she said quickly wrote as she defended him, even though Lucus took her voice.

“Wow slow down.” Adrien chuckled. “I didn't say anything bad about him. He sounds like a good guy.”

 _'He is...but I have to go now...'_ she said as she looked at the groceries on the ground. Thankfully most were in wraps so that most of the food was okay.

“Please let me help you.” he said as he picked her items up. “And I'll walk with you.”

She blushed and looked at the ground and nodded. Then she looked back at him. _'Thank you'_ she mouthed.

He nodded and handed her the basket of fabric she had gotten with the extra money Lucus had given her to get her something, while Chat held onto the groceries. He had replaced some of the fruit that was smashed, but since he felt it was his fault she dropped them, he didn't see the harm in replacing the items. He didn't know what it was about the girl, but there was something there. Something that drew him to her. He had no idea what it was, but he wanted to get to know her better.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette smiled as they walked. She wanted to talk to him, get to know him better. But because Lucus took her voice she couldn't. Although she was surprised that he was still near her even though she couldn't keep a conversation. It didn't make sense to her. That much was for sure.

“I'll let you lead the way.” he said breaking her train for thought.

She only nodded and lead the way to a cottage a little way from the village. When they got there she opened the doo and motioned for him to set them on the table. Then she looked away.

“Ah who Is this man, Marinette?” asked a voice from the top of the stairs.

“Chat Noir, sir.” Adrien answered for her with a quick bow.

“Oh a knight I presume?” he asked

“Um of sorts.” he said

“Well I' m sorry is she did something wrong.”

“She didn't do anything wrong at all, I just escorted her home. It's no trouble really.”

“I see, you see, she's mute so that no one can get hurt by what people say.” he explained as Marinette looked away tears pooling in her eyes. He didn't know about them talking about her and she couldn't defend herself because she couldn't talk. She sat the groceries down and took her fabric, then walked to her room.

Adrien reached out for her, but just let her go and put his hand down. “Well she will always be safe with me sir, but I do have a question.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“I was wondering if it would be possible for me to see her again? She, well your daughter gets me really, and I understand her. I was hoping we could be friends.”

“You really want to be her friend?” he asked shocked. “Even though she can't talk to you?”

“She can write, that's all that she needs. If she has paper, it does not matter is she can talk or not.”

“Very well fine, but you'll have to come here to see her. She doesn't go out very often.”

“That's fine.” Adrien nodded. He didn't know how often he would be able to come out anyway.

“Well...” he sighed. “I suppose it couldn't hurt.”

“Good, my schedule won't be open often, but I'll be here as often as I can.” he promised.

“Thank you Chat.” he smiled. “Ever since she was cursed...she hasn't had a friend.”

“Wait cursed?” he asked confused. “She wasn't born that way?”

“No...she was cursed in the same attack that killed her parents.”

Adrien nodded and looked down. He wanted to go see her, but he didn't think that she would do that. She seemed to be upset about something. “Well will you tell her goodbye for me? And that I'll be back tomorrow?” he asked

Lucus smiled and nodded. “Okay son.”

“To your evening then.” Chat said. Lucus nodded and watched as Chat left. Then he walked to Marinette's room where she sobbed slightly. She may have thought that he didn't know about the gossip and the hurtful things that people said about her, but he did.

“What's the matter my dear?” he asked as she pulled her note book close.

_'He hates me..._ _'_

“Actually, he wants to come back tomorrow.” Lucus told her.

 _'What? But I'm a freak...I can't talk...Why? Why did you take it?'_ she asked once again. Lucus sighed and looked away when she asked that. He couldn't tell her the truth so he let her think that he took her voice.

“Once you're older, you'll understand.”

_'That's what you always say...I'm nineteen...'_

“It's just not time yet Marinette.” he said as he soothed and stroked her hair.

 _'It's not fair...I just want to be normal...'_ she said as tears rolled down her face.

“I know darling...I know.” he said softly. “I'll make you something to eat. Drink some water and calm down.”

She shook her head and sighed inaudibly _'I'm going to bed.'_ she wrote. He nodded and rubbed her back. Then he covered her with a blanket before he left the room. Giving it a last glance he closed the door as he heard Marinette's new sobs. He sighed as he walked back to his own room. He hated seeing her hurt so bad, and he wished he could tell her about her real past and what caused her to be mute. But he promised her dying mother that he would never reveal the truth, until she was ready to take her proper place.

 


End file.
